No me mientas
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Sostener un noviazgo falso durante más de dos años ha sido bastante fácil para ellos. Tôdô Jinpachi y Hanamiya Eiko se han convertido en buenos amigos, pero ella comienza a tener dudas con respecto a su relación. Fanfic sobre Yowamushi Pedal. Segunda parte: la confesión.
1. La ruptura

**Esta es una nueva y pequeña historia, que sólo tendrá tres capítulo -aunque este me ha quedado bastante largo, a ver si los dos siguientes son iguales xD-. Es del anime Yowamushi Pedal, que por desgracia aun no tiene categoría aquí :( Pero eso no me ha impedido escribir con mi personaje favorito, Tôdô Jinpachi.**

**Espero que os guste, o que al menos no os disguste demasiado. En fin, os dejo leer.**

**Muchas gracias ^^**

* * *

_**Historia dedicada a mi querida Pingüinita, Lovelygirl84. Te quiero mucho, espero que la disfrutes y que esto te anime a ti también a terminar la tuya xD.**_

* * *

**I. La ruptura.**

Él y yo nacimos el mismo día.

Esa fue la razón de que habláramos por primera vez, hace casi tres años. No es que piense que tenemos una unión predestinada por eso, pero aun así es algo curioso. Y aun es más curioso que estemos siempre juntos, cuando somos tan distintos.

Él es... bueno, es raro. No excéntrico. Raro. Eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe perfectamente, Tôdô Jinpachi es un chico extraño. Es engreído, frívolo, y bastante desagradable cuando quiere. De hecho, hay gente que no soporta tenerlo delante por lo escandaloso que puede llegar a ser.

Pero es una buena persona. Se hace pasar por un idiota, pero aprecia mucho a sus amigos, y hace todo lo que puede para cuidarlos. Es bueno.

- Buenos días, Ei-chan -Me dice mientras cierro la puerta de mi casa, completamente tranquilo. Siempre acorta mi nombre. Al principio me ponía de los nervios, siempre con Ei-chan esto, Ei-chan lo otro. Mi nombre es Eiko, no Ei-chan. Pero supongo que me he acostumbrado. Hace tiempo empecé a llamarle Jin-chan delante de la gente para ver si le molestaba, pero lo dejé porque no daba resultado.

- Estoy lista. Cuando quieras -Le digo sin más, sonriéndole con calma. Este año hemos empezado a ir juntos al instituto. Siempre camina llevando su bicicleta a un lado mientras yo intento seguirle el ritmo. Al contrario que Jin, yo no soy ninguna deportista. Me quedo sin aliento sólo con ver las olimpiadas en la televisión. Pero me gusta pasear con él, siempre mirando las montañas de Hakone.

Nuestra relación es un poco complicada como para intentar entenderla. No sé si podría decir que Jinpachi es mi mejor amigo. No nos conocemos de siempre, ni tenemos la típica historia de amigos de la infancia. Nos conocimos en secundaria. Íbamos a la misma clase, pero realmente no empezamos a hablar hasta el final del tercer año.

Contrastando un poco con Jinpachi, yo tengo la piel ligeramente bronceada -Aunque por suerte no destaca mucho-. Mi pelo es largo y ondulado, con volumen, del color de la canela. No llevo flequillo, las ondas de mi pelo enmarcan mis mejillas. La gente suele describir mis ojos como dorados, aunque yo los veo más como un amarillo fuerte acercándose al naranja. Si quiero ser justa debo decir que son mi mayor atractivo. Si comparan nuestro aspecto, dirán que somos como el día y la noche.

Ya estoy en tercero. Pronto voy a cumplir dieciocho años, igual que él. Nacimos el ocho de agosto.

- Unas chicas me han dicho que debería cortarme el pelo -Me cuenta Jin, como si estuviera molesto y extrañado por su pequeña anécdota-, ¿te lo puedes creer?

- Pero si no tienes el pelo tan largo, ni siquiera te llega a los hombros.

- A lo mejor lo han dicho porque necesito un cambio de imagen. Tal vez mi estilo ya no les atrae, ¿tú qué crees?

- A mí me gustas con el pelo así. De otra manera no parecerías tú. Y si las otras chicas dejan de prestarte atención, entonces te tendré sólo para mí, Jin-kun -Le susurro sin darle mucha importancia a mis palabras, y me acerco para agarrarme a su brazo y hablarle con voz melosa. Siempre le llamo Jin-kun cuando estamos de broma.

- Cierto, no puedo dejar de lado a mi chica número uno -Responde mi amigo, siguiéndome el juego. Ambos reímos, y seguimos caminando en dirección al instituto. Ya podemos ver a otros compañeros, que aunque no son de nuestra clase, nos conocen de vista y por los rumores que corren sobre los dos. De todos modos no tengo que soltar su brazo.

Jinpachi y yo tenemos un secreto. Ante el resto de la gente somos novios desde antes de entrar en el instituto. A ojos de los demás somos una pareja perfecta. Pero nada de eso es verdad.

Cuando nos reencontramos en Hakone Gakuen, al empezar el primer curso decidimos fingir ser novios. A los dos nos conviene, al igual que me ocurre a mí, a él tampoco lo dejan en paz -o al menos eso dice él-. No es que yo sea una gran belleza, pero tengo mi público. Según dice la gente, Jin incluso tiene un club de fans. Al menos conmigo no van tan lejos. Pero sí que se me han declarado varios chicos, es bastante incómodo. A él le encanta llamar la atención, y poner celosas a las chicas, pero no le gusta que le atosiguen. Por eso mentimos. Aunque en realidad también nos divierte. Las reacciones de la gente siempre son extrañas, y graciosas.

En este tiempo nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos. En fin, el roce hace el cariño. Ya son más de dos años fingiendo, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y realmente tenemos alguna especie de conexión especial. He llegado a conocerle mejor que a mí misma, y creo que para él también es igual. Por esa conexión es por lo que no me importa mentir.

Jin se aparta de mi brazo, y veo como coge el móvil de su bolsillo para buscar un número en su agenda. Sé lo que va a hacer casi al momento.

- ¿Ya vas a llamar a Makishima-kun? Es pronto para empezar a acosarle.

- Tengo que preguntarle cómo va todo. Además, seguro que aun tendré que llamarle unas cuantas veces más hasta que me responda.

- Si no te responde es porque seguramente está ocupado. ¿Voy a tener que confiscarte el móvil hasta que terminen las clases? -Le riño con tranquilidad. No sería la primera vez que lo hago. En época de exámenes incluso tengo que quitárselo durante días.

Yo no soy su única relación extraña, también está obsesionado con un chico de otro instituto desde hace tiempo. Él y Makishima-kun siempre compiten entre ellos para ver quién es mejor. Desde que empezaron llevan siete victorias y siete derrotas, así que están empatados. Si Jin está tan obsesionado con él, incluso llegando al acoso, es porque este es el último año en el que podrán competir. Después de tercero no habrá más carreras como el Interhigh. Nunca me lo dice, pero sé que está triste por eso. Es demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerlo, y sería aun peor si yo intentara sacar el tema. Por eso lo único que hago es seguirle un poco el juego, y apoyarle en todo lo que hace. Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él. De todos modos yo también temo que el curso llegue a su fin. Porque no sé qué será de nosotros una vez nos graduemos.

No quiero que esto se acabe.

Jinpachi pone los ojos en blanco, imagino porque Makishima-kun no le ha contestado de nuevo. Vuelve a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y me mira confundido. No sabe lo que estoy pensando, es una suerte. Le sonrío con tranquilidad, y seguimos nuestro camino.

- Hanamiya-senpai, ¿cómo es tener novio desde hace tanto tiempo? -Me pregunta una chica cuando terminan las clases de la mañana y salgo al pasillo, con una sonrisa bastante exagerada.

- ¿No te aburres de estar siempre con la misma persona? -Añade su amiga, sonriendo de la misma manera.

Las chicas de primero no me gustan. Me ponen de los nervios. ¿Por qué yo, siendo dos años mayor que ellas, no puedo ser tan atrevida y descarada? A estas dos no se les ha ocurrido nada mejor que acorralarme en medio del pasillo, mientras todas las miradas de mis compañeros de clase se centran en mi futura reacción. La verdad, a veces es un poco agotador tener que ser tan perfecta siempre. Prefiero cuidar serpientes venenosas, esos animales no tienen la lengua tan viperina como las chicas enamoradas.

Sé perfectamente que no se acercan a mí porque sea su "querida e idolatrada senpai de tercero", sino por Jin. Tienen mucho interés en saber si nos va bien, quieren indagar en nuestra relación con la esperanza de descubrir que romperemos pronto. Quieren lo que yo tengo, pero sólo porque no saben que todo es una gran mentira. Qué ironía. Y qué asco, ojalá pudiera estar en casa, en mi habitación, tumbada en mi cama escuchando música y mirando mi acuario durante horas hasta dormirme.

Les doy algo de conversación, pero sin decirles nada realmente. Menos mal que yo nunca he sido tan pesada por ningún chico, o al menos eso creo. Nunca entenderé por qué las chicas se obsesionan tanto cuando alguien les gusta. Supongo que yo también soy rara. Bueno, de esa forma Jinpachi y yo hacemos una pareja aun mejor.

La verdad es que desde que le conozco nunca he comprendido qué es exactamente lo que me atrae de él. Antes de conocerle siempre evitaba esa clase de chico. Pero ahora...

- Ei-chan, te estaba buscando -Oigo su voz a mi espalda, y de repente siento cómo apoya su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Es más alto que yo.

Las chicas de primero se sorprenden, y al momento enrojecen -_¡Tôdô-san, Tôdô-san!_ Cuando él aparece es como si no tuvieran más vocabulario-. Me separo de Jin, y veo que está sonriendo con arrogancia, como siempre. Imagino que acaba de salir de clase, y al verme con ellas ha notado que me siento incómoda. Se ha convertido en toda una costumbre que siempre venga a rescatarme en este tipo de situaciones. Bueno, se supone que esto es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no?

Le sonrío agradecida, y tras unos momentos de gimoteos de las dos chicas de primero, nos libramos de ellas y caminamos hasta el patio.

- ¿Te han preguntado por mí?

- No preguntes si ya sabes la respuesta, egocéntrico -Le respondo con una sonrisa, aunque figiendo que me pone de mal humor. No entiendo por qué le gusta tanto ser el centro de atención-. No me han preguntado por ti directamente, sólo estaban muy interesadas en saber cómo va lo nuestro. Para resumir, quieren saber cuando vamos a romper.

- Tôdô Jinpachi despierta pasiones allá donde va -Dice él, con esa gran sonrisa que pone a veces-. ¿Qué les has respondido?

- Que nos va muy bien, y que nunca te dejaré marchar -Le contesto con voz melosa, riendo con malicia.

- Esa es mi chica. Creo que debería darte un buen beso como recompensa -Bromea mientras me abraza el hombro, y supongo que al ver mi mirada de sorpresa se le quitan las ganas-. Pero no lo haré.

Suspiro, y pongo los ojos en blanco. Nos sentamos sobre la hierba del campo que está junto al patio, sabiendo perfectamente que todos nos miran. Es un poco raro que después de dos años aun nos sigan mirando tanto, en realidad no creo que seamos tan interesantes. ¿Tan aburridas son sus vidas?

Empezamos a repasar un poco nuestros apuntes y los libros, pero como siempre, él sólo sabe mirar a las musarañas y distraerse con cualquier cosa. Jamás entenderé cómo siempre consigue tener buenas notas.

- Jinpachi, ponte a estudiar -Le riño, porque cuando él se desconcentra, yo también acabo haciendo lo mismo. No soy tan inteligente como para poder permitirme perder el tiempo. Sin embargo, levanto la vista del libro un momento para ver qué está haciendo. No puedo evitar ruborizarme al ver que me está mirando fijamente, con una seriedad que rara vez muestra-. ¿Qué...?

- ¿Es nuevo? -Ve que no comprendo a qué se refiere, y se acerca para separarme un poco el pelo tras la oreja-. El pendiente.

Me gustan mucho los pendientes. Hace cuatro años me hice un segundo agujero en la oreja izquierda, justo al lado del primero. Me encanta llevar aros, no demasiado grandes, y siempre llevar un aro un poco más pequeño aparte. Pero hoy en lugar del aro pequeño llevo un pendiente con la forma de un sol diminuto. Mi hermano mayor me lo regaló hace tiempo.

No entiendo por qué de repente me siento tan nerviosa. Tímida. Nunca he tenido razones para ser tímida con él, pero ese pequeño gesto me ha tomado por sorpresa.

- No, ya me lo había puesto más veces -Le contesto en voz baja. Me separo de él, bajando la mirada y apartándome un poco el pelo a un lado-. ¿Podemos volver a estudiar, por favor?

- Deberías relajarte, falta mucho para los exámenes.

- A lo mejor tú puedes relajarte, pero yo no. Prefiero estudiar ahora antes que preocuparme cuando ya tenga los exámenes encima.

- Aun no sé qué regalarte en nuestro cumpleaños -Dice, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Siempre me pone de los nervios cuando cambia de tema tan rápido, aunque lo haga sin darse cuenta.

Pero me encanta que lo diga así. Nuestro. No suyo, ni mío.

- No quiero que me regales nada. Yo no pienso hacerlo -Digo sin más, realmente sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Qué? -Exclama, sobresaltándose de una manera demasiado exagerada-. ¿No vas a regalarme nada?

- Nunca sé qué regalarte, eres imposible. Este año no te compraré nada, así que no quiero que me hagas ningún regalo.

- Ei-chan, yo quiero un regalo.

- Tendrás regalos de un montón de gente. De verdad, no sé por qué te importa tanto que yo te regale algo...

No me deja continuar. Casi sin sentir nada, de repente me encuento tumbada sobre la hierba, y Jin está encima de mí. Sus brazos se encuentran a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y siendo que al moverme me tira un poco el pelo. Me mira fijamente, con una seriedad que me pone la piel de gallina.

- Me importa. Nacimos el mismo día, entre nosotros hay algo que el resto de la gente no puede conseguir. ¿De verdad no entiendes que quiera tener recuerdos de todo esto?

Lo que dice me deja sin aire. No sabía que el compartir su cumpleaños conmigo fuera tan importante para él. Somos amigos, ¿cómo puede decir esas cosas? Me resulta extraño... pero también conmovedor. Le importo.

Aun estando conmovida, no puedo evitar que se me suban los colores. Está tan cerca, me siento increíblemente nerviosa. Nunca he sido tímida, ni especialmente vergonzosa, ¿Por qué me siento así ahora? Está demasiado cerca, y me está mirando fijamente a los ojos. Es como si fuera otro chico diferente. No entiendo nada.

No consigo reaccionar, lo único que puedo hacer es ladear la cabeza para mirar a otro lado.

- Vale, está bien, tendrás un regalo... -Susurro, esperando que no note mi voz entrecortada por los nervios. De todas maneras, ¿se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, de lo que está consiguiendo que piense? Seguro que se reiría si lo supiera.

Pero simplemente se limita a reír, alegre por haberme convencido tan rápido. Por fin parece que vuelve a ser él mismo, así que me permito volver a mirarle a los ojos. Veo que se sorprende por algo, y otra vez hace algo que no espero. Alza su mano hacia mi rostro, y pasa sus dedos suavemente por encima de mis ojos para que los cierre. Lo único que percibo es el sonido de su respiración.

- Eh... tienes unas pestañas muy largas -Dice en voz baja, sonando realmente asombrado-. Nunca me había fijado.

Abro los ojos lentamente, y le sostengo la mirada sin decir nada. Siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho de lo rápido que late. Pero Jinpachi está muy tranquilo, con esa sonrisa que conozco tan bien. Pero esta situación es algo que nunca había pasado. Y yo no entiendo nada.

No lo entiendo.

Me despierto lentamente. Olvidé bajar las persianas anoche, así que la luz entra por la ventana. Intento desperezarme un poco, pero no me levanto de la cama. Me acomodo girando mi cuerpo para quedar de lado, mirando directamente al pequeño pasillo que tiene mi habitación antes de llegar a la puerta, justo donde está mi acuario lleno de koi, peces ángel, y algunas otras especies. Sonrío con calma. Me relajan mucho.

Una mano me acaricia la cintura, y pronto su brazo rodea mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar sonreír, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Siento su pecho pegado a mi espalda, y su aliento en mi cuello justo antes de que empiece a besarme con suavidad.

- No puedes dejar de pensar en mí -Me susurra Jin al oído, echándome el pelo hacia atrás, y bajándome el hombro de la camiseta.

Me despierto sobresaltada, con el corazón a mil por hora y sin poder creérmelo.

Maldita sea. Desde el otro día no he dejado de tener sueños así. Jin siempre está en mi cama, abrazándome y hablándome en voz baja. Y yo siempre llevo poca ropa -incluso camisetas suyas-. No lo soporto. Nunca en mi vida había tenido sueños así, me da una vergüenza terrible. Y encima no puedo contárselo a nadie. Mis padres se alarmarían y querían tener "la charla", y eso no debe pasar nunca, qué grima. Mi hermano, o su esposa... no, ni hablar, ellos también creen que Jinpachi y yo estamos juntos. Y a mis amigas sí que no pienso contárselo por nada del mundo. Lo que harían ellas sería preguntar si ya hemos hecho algo después de dos años siendo novios, y ya me hacen bastante preguntas sobre nuestra relación. Qué bonito debe de ser poder actuar con tanto atrevimiento, y hablar de cosas íntimas con tanta naturalidad. De verdad que prefiero los animales, son más sencillos que las personas.

Me levanto sin muchas ganas. Es domingo, podría quedarme todo el día en la cama, pero tengo que dar de comer a mis peces. Les echo un poco de comida, y los observo arrodillada en el suelo y apoyada en el mueble. Tienen una vida tan sencilla y feliz. Me dan un poco de envidia.

Me levanto y abro la puerta de mi habitación, sabiendo que no va a haber nadie. Mis padres ya se habrán ido a la tienda de animales, aunque no sé qué hora es. Tal vez yo también vaya un poco más tarde. Así es como me gano mi paga todas las semanas, trabajando para ellos. Y a veces también para mi hermano. Él abrió una pastelería -que también es una cafetería- hace cuatro años. Me gusta ayudar, y además aprendo mucho.

Cojo el móvil de la mesilla de noche para ver qué hora es, y lo primero que veo son diez llamadas perdidas. Todas de Jin. Mejor evitarle, después de mi sueño no tengo ninguna gana de hablar con él. De nuevo, me sorprendo al ver lo tímida que puedo llegar a ser. Es tan extraño. No me han gustado demasiados chicos, pero con los pocos que ha habido siempre he sido bastante normal.

El primer chico que me gustó de verdad iba a la misma clase que Jinpachi y yo, cuando estábamos en secundaria y aun no nos habíamos hecho amigos. Teníamos trece años. Se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado, y siempre nos pasábamos notitas evitando que el profesor nos viera. Era muy divertido. Siempre me acompañaba a casa después de terminar las clases. Él fue quien me dio mi primer beso, pero por desgracia para mí, su familia se mudó y tuvo que cambiar de instituto. No volví a verle. Después salí con un par de chicos, pero nada de eso duró mucho, y nunca pasó nada. Y luego llegó Jin. No he vuelto a estar con nadie más desde entonces.

Sólo había sentido algo especial de verdad por el primero. Hasta ahora.

No tiene mucho sentido que empiece a tener sentimientos por Jinpachi después de dos años fingiendo estar con él, lo sé. Pero es la única explicación. Los sueños, el nerviosismo y la timidez, el sentir escalofríos y que se me ponga la piel de gallina cada vez que me toca, los latidos de mi corazón... No necesito preguntarme qué me pasa, lo sé de sobra. Me gusta.

Me gusta, y no entiendo por qué. Por qué ahora. ¿Por qué no al principio, cuando él se interesó por mí y vino a hablar conmigo? Tal vez si hubiera sentido algo por él esa época simplemente me había tratado como a las otras. Vale, eso no me molesta, me gusta ser su amiga y que confíe en mí. Le importo mucho, lo sé. Pero sólo soy eso, su amiga. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, jamás me permitiría a mí misma acercarme y decirle _Jin, me gustas. No quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ser tu novia de verdad_. Sería patético. Él se reiría, me rechazaría, y dejaríamos de ser amigos. No quiero que eso ocurra jamás. Pero si esto sigue así, si mis sentimientos van a más, no creo que pueda continuar mintiendo. No será bueno para mí.

Me suena el móvil, y al mirarlo veo que es Jinpachi otra vez. No sé si coger la llamada... En fin, será mejor que lo haga, o se pondrá más pesado. Por muy tentador que sea volverle loco todo el día, no quiero que empiece a acosarme como a Makishima-kun.

- _¡Ei-chan, estaba preocupado por ti! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ayer te fuiste a dormir muy tarde? Sabes que no debes trasnochar, o te encontrarás mal. ¿Qué tal has dormido, bien? ¿Has tenido sueños bonitos?_ -Empieza a hablar, y a hacer mil preguntas como siempre. Cuando hace eso entiendo al pobre Makishima-kun, a veces puede ser de lo más pesado.

- ¿A qué pregunta quieres que te responda primero? No he trasnochado, estoy bien -Con lo de dormir bien y lo de los sueños... Vale, sí, he dormido muy bien. Pero es obvio que no pienso decirle eso.

- _Vale, vale. ¿Haces algo hoy? Podríamos vernos._

- Hoy no puedo. Estaré en la tienda con mis padres.

-_ ¿Todo el día?_

- Sí, todo el día. Lo siento.

- _Algo me huele a chamusquina... A ti te pasa algo. ¡Lo sabía, estás enferma! ¡Ahora mismo voy a tu casa a cuidar de ti!_

- ¡No vengas aquí! -Exclamo, comenzando a desesperarme pero también dando gracias porque no haya nadie en casa para oírme. Como le tenga en mi habitación después de ese dichoso sueño no podré ni mirarle a la cara-. No vengas aquí, no estoy enferma.

- _¿Seguro? No me mientas, o lo sabré._

- Estoy bien, de verdad -Mentira. Pero desde luego él no lo va a saber-. No vengas, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar muy ocupada hoy, además tengo mucho que estudiar.

- _No sé si fiarme, Ei-chan. Te noto rara _-Pero qué pesado puede llegar a ser. En serio, ¿por qué me gusta?

- No seas tonto, Jinpachi. Qué pasa, ¿es que ya no puedes vivir ni un sólo día sin mí? -Bromeo, porque es la única forma de cambiar el ritmo de la conversación y que me deje tranquila por hoy.

- _Pues claro_ -Me confiesa, sorprendiéndome muchísimo-. _Nos vemos todos los días, hablamos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y cuando no lo hacemos me siento extraño_.

Por un momento se me ocurre que sólo dice esas cosas para conmoverme y saber si le he mentido o no. suele hacer eso. Pero de algún modo, sé que lo que dice es verdad. A mí me pasa lo mismo, si hay un día en que no hablo con él, al menos una vez, siento que es un día raro. Es porque pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Tal vez por eso ha empezado a gustarme, porque prácticamente es el único chico con el que hablo.

- Debería colgar -Digo después de unos segundos en silencio, evitando hablar sobre lo que acaba de decir.

- _Vamos, ¿no puedes hablar un ratito? Hoy no hay entrenamiento, y me aburro un poco._

- Igualmente puedes salir con la bicicleta, no porque no tengas que entrenar tienes que quedarte todo el día sin hacer nada. Me sorprende que no estés molestando a Makishima-kun en lugar de a mí, normalmente los domingos nunca le dejas en paz -Digo sin prestar mucha atención, comenzando a hacer la cama y sosteniendo el móvil pegado a mi oreja con el hombro-. De hecho, es bastante raro que te hayas dedicado a llamarme tantas veces hoy.

- _¿Es cosa mía o estás celosa de Maki-chan?_ -Pregunta Jin de repente, con voz curiosa.

Se me cae el móvil de la sorpresa, y enrojezco al cogerlo. ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir esa tontería? ¿Yo, celosa de un chico? De ninguna manera.

- ¡No estoy celosa! -Grito, mucho más nerviosa de lo que debería-. ¡Ahora sí, te voy a colgar!

- _¡Espera, Ei-cha..._ -Ni siquiera le dejo terminar de hablar, cuelgo la llamada de inmediato cerrando la tapa del móvil.

Aprieto el aparato entre mis manos, respirando con fuerza y sintiendo que las mejillas me arden. La verdad es que si lo pienso no he sonado demasiado convincente. Genial. Pero no he podido evitarlo, la contestación ha salido por sí sola. Celosa de Makishima-kun... Qué idiotez. Claro que no estoy celosa. Ni siquiera he estado nunca celosa de todas las chicas que van tras él. Celos. Por favor.

Jinpachi vuelve a llamarme un montón de veces, pero no le cojo el teléfono. Por un momento temo que se le ocurra venir a casa, pero aun así no le contesto. Que sufra.

Termino de hacer la cama y ordenar un poco la habitación, pero luego me dejo caer sobre la cama, suspirando pesadamente. No quiero sentirme así. No quiero que me guste, eso no tiene ningún futuro. No siento celos porque no tengo razones, nunca estaremos juntos de verdad. Estamos hechos sólo para ser amigos, y no sólo en secreto.

También a ojos de los demás.

- Conque aquí estabas, Ei-chan -Dice Jin, sonriendo alegre como siempre.

Me encuentra apoyada en uno de los pupitres de nuestra clase, mirando por la ventana cómo la gente va llegando. Esta mañana he salido mucho antes de casa, evitando caminar con él hasta el instituto. Vive cerca de mi casa y le queda de camino, así que no es problema. No quería verle tan pronto, necesitaba prepararme antes.

Le sonrío al girarme, pero reconozco que estoy nerviosa. Supongo que ya ha llegado el momento. Va a ser un día muy largo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Me pregunta, algo extrañado. aun hay algunos pupitres entre nosotros-. ¿Algo va mal?

- Jin -Susurro con nerviosismo, intentando sonar decidida al alzar la mirada hasta sus ojos-. Quiero dejar de fingir que soy tu novia.

No es fácil sorprender a Jinpachi. Podría contar las ocasiones en que lo he conseguido alguna vez con los dedos de una mano. Pero esta vez realmente lo he dejado boquiabierto, y creo que sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sin duda nunca se había esperado que yo dijera algo así.

- ¿Por qué...? -Pregunta en voz baja, realmente confuso. Es la primera vez que lo veo así-. ¿Es por lo que te dije ayer por teléfono? Era broma, ya sé que no estás...

- No, no es por eso -Aclaro rápidamente. No quiero desviarme con esa tontería-. Es que... ah, no sé cómo explicarlo. Vamos a cumplir dieciocho, y ya han pasado más de dos años desde que todo esto empezó. Nunca me ha gustado mentir, y aunque es divertido, esto tiene que terminar. Si sólo estoy contigo de este modo, yo... nunca podré conocer a nadie más.

Él me mira fijamente, supongo que sin poder creérselo. Me conoce bien, sabe que yo nunca digo cosas así, ni de esta manera tan directa. Seguro que piensa que me ha pasado algo. Bueno, no se equivoca, pero ni de broma le diré lo que ocurre. Nadie va a saberlo nunca. Aunque por supuesto, él va a intentar averiguarlo.

- ¿Esto es porque te gusta alguien? -Pregunta tras unos instantes.

Genial. Se le tenía que ocurrir tan pronto para ser la primera pregunta que hace sobre esto.

- No -Niego con rapidez. Demasiada, no resulta creíble. no puedo hacer otra cosa que reconocerlo-. Bueno... sí.

- ¿Le conozco? Espero que no sea Manami, o me dejarás bastante hundido.

¿En serio ese es el primer nombre que le viene a la cabeza? Por favor.

- No me gusta Manami-kun, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? Si soy mayor que él -Contesto, empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Vale que sólo soy dos años mayor, pero de verdad que no me gusta. Me cae muy bien, pero no me atrae.

- ¿Entonces quién es? -Vuelve a preguntar, ansioso.

- No puedo decírtelo -Respondo con la voz entrecortada, bajando la mirada para evitar sus ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sé que me está mirando fijamente, intentando averiguar cualquier cosa que le ayude a saber quién es el chico misterioso que me ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre nuestra mentira. Pero supongo que al final decide aceptarlo y no indagar más por el momento. Aunque sé de sobra que no se rendirá, querrá saber quién es, y seguramente intentará hacer de celestina. Vaya, me pregunto qué sentiría si supiera que él es ese chico.

- Está bien -Jinpachi suspira con resignación, para después sonreírme con calma-. En fin, no pasa nada porque dejemos de fingir estar juntos. No es como si fuésemos a dejar de ser amigos.

Eso me sorprende.

- ¿Aunque empezáramos a ser amigos por esto?

- ¿Qué más da cómo empezara? Eso no es lo importante. Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y no me digas que eso sólo vale para los enamorados, porque para los amigos también sirve.

Le sostengo la mirada, apretando los labios con nerviosismo por lo que acaba de decir. Cielos, me gusta muchísimo. me da igual no saber el porqué. Pero me gusta demasiado.

Sin duda, esta tiene que ser la mejor decisión. Es lo mejor para mí.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Yowamushi Pedal y Tôdô Jinpachi no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Watanabe Wataru._

_Hanamiya Eiko es un personaje original creado por mí._


	2. La confesión

**II. La confesión.**

Me gusta muchísimo. No sé por qué, ni cómo empezó. Pero es así. Y lo peor es que no puedo decírselo a nadie.

Hace poco más de una semana desde que le dije a Jin que ya no quería fingir ser su novia nunca más. Los rumores se extendieron rápidamente por el instituto, y tanto a él como a mí nos rodean todo el tiempo para preguntarnos qué ha pasado. Esta semana ya he recibido seis cartas de amor, y cuatro chicos me han pedido salir. En realidad, esto es raro incluso para mí. Nunca me habían perseguido tantos chicos, es impresionante. Mi noviazgo con Jinpachi me ha hecho famosa. Supongo que debería alegrarme. Siento un poco de pena por Jin, por mucho que a él le guste llamar la atención han comenzado a acosarlo aun más que de costumbre al saber que está libre.

La verdad es que entre nosotros nada ha cambiado. Hacemos lo mismo de siempre, vamos juntos al instituto, hablamos todo el tiempo, y nos tratamos igual que antes. La gente lo ve raro, y supongo que es normal. Pero me niego a apartarme de él, por mucho que me digan que es extraño que quiera ser amiga de mi exnovio. Ni siquiera me aparto cuando las mocosas de primer año lo acosan incluso delante de mí sin cortarse.

Reconozco que no sé muy bien cómo sentirme al respecto.

- Eiko-chan, ¿no tienes clase de danza hoy? -Me pregunta mi madre en la puerta de mi habitación, mientras yo limpio un poco la el cristal de mi acuario por fuera.

- No, la profesora ha cancelado las clases de esta semana porque ha tenido que salir de viaje. Iré a ver a Natsumi-san un poco más tarde.

Además de ir a clases de danza tradicional también estoy en el club de teatro, y he hecho cursos para aprender a poner kimonos y todos los nudos que hay para el obi, y muchos tipos de trajes, y también de maquillaje y algo de peluquería. Hasta el año pasado también estaba en el club de música del instituto, pero no me gustaba demasiado. Nunca tocábamos piezas tradicionales, y por supuesto no había lugar en el grupo para una flauta china. Así que decidí dejarlo, no me motivaba. Si no puedo tocar el instrumento que más me gusta, ¿por qué voy a seguir con eso? En fin, sólo entré en primer año para aprender a entender mejor las partituras. Normalmente, cuando quiero tocar algo lo hago de memoria, o simplemente me lo invento.

Fue mi abuela quien me regaló mi primera flauta de bambú cuando tenía cinco años, y también quien me enseñó a interpretar. Ella era una apasionada de la música oriental -tocaba la flauta, el shamisen, el koto y otros instumentos, tanto chinos como japoneses-. En parte había decidido ser actriz porque quería actuar pudiendo escuchar siempre que quisiera la música que más le gustaba, y así asombrar a todo el mundo. La música era muy importante para ella, le recordaba sus orígenes.

Mi abuela nació en China, como toda su familia. Fue mi bisabuelo quien la trajo a vivir a Japón cuando era una adolescente, poco después de morir su madre. Ella se casó con mi abuelo, que era japonés. De joven había sido guapísima, y los trajes tradicionales de sus obras de teatro hacían que lo fuera aun más -yo tengo sus ojos, creo que ese es el único parecido entre nosotras. Ni en sueños podría ser tan guapa-. Siempre decía que debería haber nacido en otra época, mucho más atrás en el tiempo. Habría sido una delicada doncella, siempre llevando preciosos vestidos de seda y paseando en hermosos carruajes adornados, mientras decenas de pretendientes esperarían una sola mirada por su parte. Mi abuelo siempre se reía de lo que decía -con cariño, claro. Mi abuelo siempre la malcriaba con todo el amor que sentía por ella, era un hombre muy cariñoso para ser japonés-, pero yo lo encontraba fascinante. Siempre he querido ser como ella.

Mis padres nunca han aplaudido mis deseos de ser actriz como mi abuela, pero tampoco han intentado prohibírmelo. Consienten que haga lo que más me gusta. En cambio, mi hermano siempre me ha apoyado. No tenía una relación tan estrecha como yo con nuestra abuela, pero también la quería. Le gustaba escuchar todas las historias que nos contaba sobre sus viajes por todo Japón, e incluso en el extranjero. Y ella me contó una vez que, cuando era pequeño y yo aun no había nacido, siempre decía que se casaría con una mujer de China. Nos reíamos mucho con esas cosas. Sin embargo, mi hermano renunció a esa misteriosa mujer y se casó con Natsumi-san, su novia de toda la vida.

- Eiko-chan, no te esperaba -Me recibe ella cuando llego a su casa, siempre con la cálida y encantadora sonrisa que la define. No le molesta que me presente sin avisar. Siempre me ha tratado como a una hermana, y bueno, técnicamente lo soy-. Tu hermano no está, tiene trabajo en la pastelería.

- No pasa nada, venía a verte a ti. Quería saber cómo estabas.

- Todo va bien -Me responde con tranquilidad y bajando un poco la voz, sentándose junto a una delicada cuna con forma de cesto -creo que en Occidente lo llaman Moisés-, y acariciando suavemente el rostro del bebé-. Apenas llora, duerme la mayor parte del tiempo

Mi sobrina aun no tiene ni un mes, es pequeña y preciosa. Mi hermano decidió llamarla Eri. Natsumi-san no ha salido mucho desde que nació, así que vengo a verla a menudo. Me encanta pasar tiempo con ella.

Preparo un poco de té mientras ella lleva la cuna a la sala de estar, cantándole en voz baja para que no se despierte. Su voz es tan suave que incluso me relaja a mí también. Me siento frente a ella, y sirvo el té en las tazas. Nos pasamos la tarde hablando en voz baja sobre todo tipo de temas, pero de pronto ella pregunta lo único que me gustaría poder evitar.

- ¿Cómo te va con tu novio? Tôdô-kun, ¿no era así?

Al preguntar por él casi se me cae la taza. Me sobresalta más de lo necesario, pero por suerte puedo salir del paso sin que se de cuenta.

- La verdad... es que ya no es mi novio -Respondo despacio, bastante nerviosa por la conversación que se avecina.

- ¿Qué? -Natsumi-san se sorprende, y al momento intenta volver a hablar en voz baja para no despertar al bebé. Pero aun así suena muy preocupada-. ¿Te ha dejado?

- No. Lo he dejado yo.

- ¿Pero por qué?

Le cuento una historia improvisada, tratando de explicar que todo ha sido decisión mía, pero que Jinpachi no ha hecho nada malo para hacer que yo le dejara, como ella sospecha. No quiero que piense mal de él por mi culpa. Se conocen en persona, se han visto pocas veces pero se cayeron bien. Igual que mi hermano, él se lleva muy bien con Jinpachi. Siempre le ha llamado mucho la atención su pasión por las carreras. Al igual que yo, es un negado para los deportes.

Natsumi-san escucha atenta todo lo que le digo, y me mira con auténtica tristeza en sus ojos.

- Lo siento mucho, Eiko-chan. Hacíais muy buena pareja, me gustaba veros juntos.

- No pasa nada, seguimos siendo amigos.

- Me parece algo admirable por tu parte. Pero debes tener presente desde el principio que eso no suele funcionar. Es muy difícil ser amigo de alguien con quien has estado, y más si has estado tanto tiempo con esa persona. Puede terminar muy mal.

- Lo sé. Pero de verdad, todo está bien así.

- Todo está bien ahora, pero temo por ti. Tú misma me contaste que le persiguen muchas chicas.

- Vale, es cierto que las chicas que se le acercan son molestas. Ahora que saben que hemos terminado lo hacen incluso cuando yo estoy delante.

- Eso es horrible. No debe de sentarte nada bien.

- No, lo reconozco. Las chicas de segundo son un poco más maduras, pero las de primero son insoportables. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan atrevidas? Siempre poniendo vocecitas al llamarlo, insinuándose y sin darle ni un sólo respiro. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos se atrevieron a hacerle regalos el día de San Valentín.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo...? ¿Por qué hablo de esto? ¿Y por qué hablo como si hubiéramos estado juntos de verdad?

No puedo evitarlo. Me siento furiosa, con todas esas chicas, con Jin, e incluso conmigo misma. Es horrible. Natsumi-san me mira asombrada por mi reacción, y me sonríe con indulgencia.

- Estás celosa.

Sí que estoy celosa. Pero no porque se acerquen a él. Estoy celosa porque, al contrario que ellas, yo no puedo acercarme como me gustaría. No puedo dejar que sepa cómo me siento. No puedo permitirme ser tan atrevida y descarada como esas chicas, que hacen lo que quieren, y dicen lo que quieren a los chicos que les gustan. Estoy condenada a ser sólo su amiga.

- No, no lo estoy. Sólo es que me fastidia -Me justifico, aunque a mí también me costaría creerlo si alguien me lo dijera de la misma forma-. A mí tampoco me dejan en paz, ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que no nos interesan? ¿Por qué insisten tanto?

- Eres muy guapa, Eiko-chan, es normal que les gustes. Has estado mucho tiempo con la misma persona y ahora vuelves a estar disponible, a los chicos les gusta, aunque nadie entiende por qué. Supongo que lo que quieren esos chicos es competir para ver quien es el primero en hacer que te olvides de Tôdô-kun.

- Eso es imposible -Susurro apartando la mirada, sintiéndome realmente mal. No quiero estar con nadie más. Sólo con él.

Sé que esto se me pasará, con el tiempo lo olvidaré y quedará atrás. Me gusta muchísimo, pero es un simple capricho. Sólo eso, nada más.

La esposa de mi hermano vuelve a mirarme con tristeza, sin saber cómo ayudarme. No entiende por qué le he dejado. Pero si lo supiera, me diría que esto no está bien, que el remedio será peor que la enfermedad, y me instaría a que le dijera lo que siento. No puede ser. Al cabo de un rato decido que ya es hora de irme a casa, y ella se despide de mí con un cariñoso abrazo para reconfortarme. De verdad que la adoro, me encanta que haya entrado en mi familia como mi hermana. Es tan sencilla y cálida. Con muy poco sabe lo que puede hacer para tranquilizarme.

Dejo el jardín de la casa despacio, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que está pasando.

Una vez leí algo que me llamó mucho la atención. Era algo como _si le quieres por su apariencia, no es amor, es deseo. Si le quieres por su inteligencia, no es amor, es admiración. Si le quieres por su dinero, no es amor, es interés. Si no sabes por qué le quieres, entonces es amor._ Me pareció algo muy curioso, y pensé que tenía sentido. Tal vez eso es lo que me pasa con Jinpachi. No sé por qué me gusta tanto. A lo mejor eso significa que me gusta de verdad. Qué deprimente.

Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo, distraída. Vaya, ya es de noche.

- ¿Ei-chan? -Me llama una voz a mi espalda, casi provocándome un ataque al corazón. Sobre todo porque la reconozco al instante.

Jin está detrás de mí, parado con su bicicleta. Lleva ropa de calle, igual que yo, y me mira confundido. ¿Por qué se habrá sorprendido tanto? Sabe que mi hermano vive aquí.

- Ei-chan, ¿qué haces? Es tarde para andar sola por ahí.

- Es que he ido a casa de mi hermano, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

Asiente con una sonrisa, comprendiendo. Cuando deja la arrogancia de la que presume siempre y sonríe así, con tranquilidad, es cuando más me gusta.

- Bueno, ya que nos hemos encontrado te llevaré a casa -Se ofrece, mientras se echa hacia atrás aun sentado.

- Vale, vamos -Le digo sonriéndole, mirándole esperando a que baje de la bici para caminar juntos. Sin embargo, él también se me quedó mirando sin hacer nada-. ¿A qué esperas?

- A que te subas, ¿a qué esperas tú?

- ¿Y se puede saber dónde esperas que me siente? -Le pregunto, sabiendo que mi voz suena un tanto sarcástica. Una bicicleta de carreras no tiene ni un sólo sitio en el que sentarse si no eres el que la lleva. Por eso se me suben los colores en cuanto da una palmada en sus piernas-. Ni hablar.

- No seas tonta, no te voy a comer. Venga, siéntate en mis piernas.

- No podrás pedalear conmigo encima -La verdad es que me da demasiada vergüenza, por eso intento poner excusas. Pero cuando a Jin se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay modo de disuadirlo.

- Me las arreglaré. Tú sólo abrázate a mí.

Me lo pienso un instante, pero finalmente bajo la cabeza y me acerco a la bicicleta. Me siento sobre él hecha un manojo de nervios, y hace que me pegue mucho a su cuerpo para poder mover las piernas libremente. Le hago caso, y le abrazo rodeándole la espalda y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Esperaba que le costara moverse, pero apenas tiene que esforzarse para comenzar a pedalear. Aun así, no va demasiado rápido. Sé que lo hace para que no esté incómoda.

Nunca habíamos hecho esto. Es un poco raro. Pero a la vez, es tan genial. Su cuerpo es tan cálido, es increíble poder abrazarle así. Baja una cuesta intentando ir despacio por temor a que yo pierda el equilibrio, y al terminar de bajar por suerte no me voy hacia atrás gracias a que su brazo me detiene.

- ¿Vas bien?

- Sí -Asiento, agarrándome fuerte a su espalda, y pegando mi rostro a su pecho. Me encanta su olor.

Resulta tan triste ser tan cercano a alguien con quien nunca podrás estar de verdad. Es como si te dejaran ver el cielo, y luego te impidieran entrar. Es una sensación horrible.

- Estás fría, Ei-chan -Me dice en voz baja, después de apartar una de sus manos del manillar y habiéndolo posado en mi brazo desnudo-. Aunque haga calor, debes tener cuidado.

No contesto. No es que yo esté fría, es que él es muy cálido. Suspiro, y cierro los ojos lentamente. Me extraña estar tan relajada. Me siento tentada a quedarme dormida así, para que este momento no se acabe nunca. No sé cuanto falta para que lleguemos a mi casa, pero realmente no quiero dejarle.

Es increíble lo diferentes que son los sueños de la realidad. Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con él, en muchas situaciones, y se sentía muy real. Pero sin ninguna duda en la realidad todo es mucho mejor. El calor de su cuerpo es de verdad, y puedo sentirlo. Ojalá fuera mío.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que siento, no tendría que pensarlo demasiado. Escogería este momento. Así, sin apartarme de él, le diría lo mucho que me gusta, y que me encanta que sea tan atento y cariñoso conmigo. Le diría que quiero estar con él de verdad. Me gustaría tanto poder hacerle feliz.

No quiero perderlo.

Por eso no le diré nada. No pasa nada, todo está bien así.

- ¿Te han dado mucho la lata esta semana? -Me pregunta Jin, haciendo que vuelva a abrir los ojos. No me gusta demasiado que toque este tema-. A mí me han dado un montón de cartas de amor, y otras chicas se me han declarado en persona.

- A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. Nunca habíamos tenido tanto éxito. Pero bueno, no me interesa ninguno de esos chicos.

- Lo sé, a ti sólo te interesa ese misterioso chico del que no sé nada. ¿Al menos me lo presentarás cuando empecéis a salir?

- No, porque no va a pasar nada entre nosotros. Yo no le intereso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le has dicho que te gusta?

- Nunca he tenido intención de decírselo -Susurro con una pequeña risa, aunque sé que mi voz suena algo triste, y sé que Jinpachi lo nota.

- Yo creo que deberías hacerlo, Ei-chan. Seguro que le gustas, tú gustas a todos.

_Sí. A todos, menos a ti_.

Realmente no le culpo ni me siento mal con él por decirme estas cosas. Él no tiene ni idea de todo lo que me está pasando, me está hablando como siempre. La verdad es que eso me alivia. No quiero que cambie. Pero sí que quiero que deje este tema de una vez, porque me está haciendo daño.

- Deja de hablar de él. Por favor.

- Está bien. No te preocupes, yo nunca dejaré que ningún chico idiota te haga sufrir -Me dice con ternura, apoyando su cabeza en la mía, y soltando el manillar de nuevo para abrazarme acariciando un poco mi pelo, demostrándome el cariño que me tiene-. Estaremos juntos siempre, prometido.

- Sí -Le respondo sin moverme, sonriendo débilmente, aunque no dejo de sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sé que en cuanto me deje sola voy a llorar. Jamás me permitiría llorar delante de él.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y sigue pedaleando hasta que por fin llegamos a mi casa.

Reconozco que me cuesta separarme de él. A saber cuando podré volver a abrazarle. Le digo adiós con tranquilidad, aunque también con un poco de impaciencia al desear estar sola con mis pensamientos.

- Ei-chan -Me llama, sorprendiéndome y haciendo que vuelva a dar media vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. Está muy serio, aunque también se ve algo confundido. Parece como si hubiera meditado mucho lo que quiere decir, porque no duda en preguntar-. Si nunca has pensado en decirle a ese chico lo mucho que te gusta, ¿por qué decidiste romper conmigo?

Es raro que lo diga de ese modo, suena como si de verdad hubiéramos estado juntos. Pero bueno, igualmente es acertado. Frunzo los labios, sin saber muy bien qué decir. De hecho, esa es la mejor explicación que puedo darle. Le sostengo la mirada, sonriéndole con tristeza.

- No puedo responderte a eso. No podría aunque quisiera.

Jinpachi hace un pequeño gesto de desilusión, está claro que de verdad quiere saber todo lo que pasa con ese chico que me gusta. Pero ve que no me gusta hablar del tema, así que se imagina que ha pasado algo entre él y yo, pero no quiero contárselo. Y le duele, lo sé, pero tiene que ser así. Acepta mi respuesta, y se despide prometiendo que vendrá a buscarme por la mañana para ir a clase. Se ofrece para volver a llevarme sentada sobre él, pero yo me niego al momento, enrojeciendo otra vez -me da miedo pensar esto, pero creo que si vuelvo a sentarme en sus piernas para abrazarle probablemente no podré contenerme-. Es bueno que siempre pueda animarlo todo con su sentido del humor. Me despido de él, y entro en casa mientras lo veo alejarse con rapidez. Saludo a mis padres nada más entrar, sonriéndoles con calma mientras pongo una barrita de incienso en el pequeño altar de mis abuelos. Mi madre me pregunta si quiero cenar, pero yo le digo que no tengo hambre, y que tengo que estudiar. Cierro la puerta de mi habitación con el pestillo para que nadie entre, y sin más me arrodillo frente a mi acuario, posando una mano suavemente sobre el cristal como si así pudiera acariciar a mis peces. Quiero ser como ellos.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuando empiezo a llorar. Pero lo hago en silencio, bajando la mirada y tapándome con las manos, dejando que todo salga. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que dejo de llorar, y mucho menos cuando me quedo dormida, aunque me metí en la cama poco después. En realidad, con todo lo que he llorado me sorprende que no me duela la cabeza al despertarme. Supongo que es porque llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndome y necesitaba desahogarme. Aun así, tengo que disimular un poco la rojez alrededor de mis ojos con maquillaje. Por suerte no se nota demasiado, no creo que nadie se fije.

Es un día bastante normal. Incluso con la declaración de un chico justo en la puerta de mi clase, mientras todos nos miran. No me gusta tener que rechazar a todo el mundo, y mucho menos cuando hay gente delante. Siempre intento ser amable, pero me siento mal por esos chicos. Sé cómo se sienten. De hecho, envidio que consigan hablar con la persona que les gusta y decir lo que sienten, incluso sabiendo que serán rechazados. Eso dice mucho de ellos. Al contrario que yo, son valientes.

Jin también está delante cuando el chico se me declara, observando la escena de brazos cruzados y con las cejas alzadas. No le sorprende demasiado, como a los demás. De todos modos él tendrá muchas más declaraciones que yo al final del día.

- Declarándose incluso delante de tu exnovio... Este tiene agallas -Observa Jin cuando se acaban las clases de la mañana, y bajamos a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer.

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, tus admiradoras nunca se han cortado de hacer lo mismo cuando yo estoy hablando contigo.

- Una cosa es tener agallas, y otra ser descarada. Que lo hagan el día de San Valentín no está mal, es lo normal, pero que sean así siempre es bastante molesto. Las chicas así no me atraen para nada.

- ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que eso era lo que más te gustaba, que todas besaran el suelo que pisas -Le digo yo realmente sorprendida, mientras cogemos las cosas para caminar hacia las escaleras. Muchas veces subimos a comer a la azotea, es un lugar muy tranquilo.

- ¿Tan horrible crees que soy? Me gusta llamar la atención, y que me miren, pero realmente nunca querría estar con una chica tan pesada.

Ya estamos en la azotea, donde no hay nadie. Es raro, normalmente a la gente le gusta comer aquí, y más ahora que ya hace calor y se está muy bien. En fin, mejor así. No nos mirarán de forma extraña. Cerramos la puerta, y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de piedra. Yo no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que acaba de decir. Me intriga tanto, que incluso me atrevo a preguntar.

- ¿Entonces... qué tipo de chica te gusta?

Jin se sorprende por mi pregunta, y aunque no le estoy mirando por vergüenza -es tan extraño sentir estas cosas, aun no me acostumbro-, sé que él a mí sí.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -Pregunta con algo que sólo puedo interpretar como malicia, sonriendo con arrogancia al acercarse un poco más a mí. Cómo no, yo empiezo a ponerme nerviosa cuando baja un poco la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos fijamente. ¿Qué va a hacer...?-. Podrías arrepentirte después de escucharlo.

Yo le devuelvo la mirada, realmente sin saber qué decir o hacer. Y por suerte, alguien abre la puerta, haciendo que Jinpachi se separe de mí. Lo primero que veo al separarme yo también son los alegres ojos del chico de primer año que está con él en el club de ciclismo, Manami-kun. Al igual que yo, él no lleva la chaqueta del instituto como Jinpachi y la mayoría de nuestros compañeros. Los dos llevamos el jersey amarillo. Siempre he pensado que aunque sea llamativo es más bonito que la chaqueta azul a rayas.

- Tôdô-senpai, te estaba buscando. ¡Ah, Eiko-san, no esperaba verte aquí! -Me saluda de lo más contento. Nos llevamos muy bien desde que Jin nos presentó. Aun así, cuando le devuelvo el saludo me ve nerviosa-. ¿He interrumpido algo?

- Claro que no -Responde Jinpachi, volviendo a su actitud de siempre-. ¿Qué querías?

Manami-kun aun me mira extrañado, pero decide no prestar atención. Sonríe divertido, y hurga en su bolsillo para sacar un sobre mientras se acerca a nosotros.

- Una chica de mi clase me ha pedido que te de esta carta.

- Vaya, ya estaban tardando -Me fuerzo a entrar en la conversación con algo de humor, sobre todo para olvidar lo que acaba de pasar. Jinpachi ríe, pero nuestro amigo vuelve a mirarme de forma extraña. No sé qué estará pensando, y creo que prefiero no saberlo. Sé que es muy intuitivo, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que me pasa-. Manami-kun, ¿has comido ya? Yo no creo que pueda terminar esto.

- Claro, si quieres lo terminaré por ti. Gracias -Me dice dedicándome una increíble sonrisa, aceptando la mitad del pan de melón que le ofrezco-. Senpai, ¿no vas a leer la carta?

- No, seguro que dice lo mismo que todas -Responde Jin, mirando el sobre con desgana hasta que decide doblarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo-. La leeré más tarde.

Invito a Manami-kun a sentarse a mi lado, y hablamos durante un rato de varios temas triviales. Sin embargo, parece que al final le da por preguntar sobre ese tema que tan poco me gusta.

- He oído que habéis roto. ¿Es cierto?

- Sí, la semana pasada. Necesitábamos un poco de espacio -Dice Jinpachi con calma. Es lo que acordamos para que la gente pudiera entender que ya no quisiéramos ser novios. Es una excusa un tanto rebuscada, pero no importa.

- ¿Y entonces por qué seguís pasando tanto tiempo juntos? En fin, sé que sois amigos y no tiene que cambiar nada, pero la gente dice que es raro. Aunque yo no entiendo por qué.

- Siempre hemos llamado mucho la atención, así que no nos importa lo que digan. Que hablen todo lo que quieran. Ei-chan y yo no tenemos por qué dejar de vernos.

- Entiendo. Eiko-san, ¿tú estás bien?

- Claro, estoy perfectamente. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Manami-kun.

No me cree, eso lo sé de sobra. Por mucho que él no sepa la verdad que hay tras nuestra relación, piensa que hay algo raro entre nosotros. Siempre suele estar en las nubes -bueno, más bien en las montañas-, pero es inteligente. ¿Qué estará pensando de mí? Puede que se haya dado cuenta de que no estoy bien para nada. Su forma de mirarme lo dice todo. También debe de haber notado que no me gusta hablar del tema, porque no vuelve a hablar de eso a pesar de todas las miradas interrogantes que me dirige. Y por suerte -muchísima suerte-, él es tan ingenuo que enseguida se olvida del tema en cuanto le sonrío y empiezo a preguntarle cómo le va en el club de ciclismo. Es tan buen chico. Me siento un poco mal por mentirle, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Por mucho que lo intento, no puedo dejar de mirar a Jin cada dos por tres durante el resto de las clases. Sé de sobra que esto no me ayudará a dejar de pensar en él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Apoyo la mejilla sobre mi mano, y procuro atender al profesor mientras le miro. Es una suerte que la literatura se me de bien. Cuando él lo nota, me devuelve la mirada y me sonríe con calidez. Le respondo con otra sonrisa, y colocándome el pelo tras la oreja vuelvo a prestar atención la clase. Hoy sí que llevo aros. Siempre dice que le gusta cómo me quedan. No hay muchas chicas que tengan las orejas agujereadas, y mucho menos con dos pendientes en un mismo lado.

No me gustan los martes. Ni los jueves. Tres días a la semana voy al club de teatro, y como él tiene que entrenar en el club de ciclismo salimos a la misma hora. cuando tardo más que él siempre me espera en la puerta, siempre con la misma sonrisa arrogante, pero amable. Pero los martes y los jueves no tengo club, así que tengo que irme sola a casa. El camino siempre se hace mucho más largo cuando no estoy con él. Así que conecto los auriculares al móvil, y escucho música hasta llegar a casa para poder encerrarme en mi habitación por un rato, y luego ir hasta la tienda de animales de mis padres. Son días tranquilos, pero no me gustan.

El primer chico que me gustó me decía que yo era como el Sol. El día empezaba cuando yo me despertaba, y no se acababa hasta que me iba a dormir. También decía que por eso mis ojos eran dorados, porque encerraban la luz del sol. Dijo todo eso justo antes de darme mi primer beso. Me gustaba muchísimo. Siempre dibujaba cosas preciosas en las notitas que nos pasábamos en clase evitando las miradas del profesor. Aun conservo todos esos trozos de papel arrugados.

Creo que ahora entiendo lo que me dijo aquel día. Pero yo no hago que los días empiecen y acaben. Es Jin. El Sol sale y se pone con él.

Empiezo a ver que esto no es un simple capricho. No me gusta nada.

- _Ya falta menos para el Interhigh. Me muero de ganas de correr con Maki-chan. ¿Vendrás a verme? _-Me pregunta mientras hablamos por teléfono. Ya es de noche, estoy sentada en mi tocador terminando de desmaquillarme y sosteniendo el móvil junto a mi oreja con el hombro.

- La duda ofende. Siempre voy a verte, ¿no?

- _Es verdad _-Acepta sin más. Sé que está sonriendo, eso hace que yo también sonría-._ En fin, ¿qué has hecho hoy?_

- No mucho. He tenido que quedarme sola en la tienda. Un escorpión se escapó mientras limpiaba su terrario, y una chica se puso a gritar como una loca -Me ato el pelo con un coletero, y vuelvo a coger el móvil para tumbarme en la cama-. Conseguí cogerlo, así que no pasó nada. Después de eso no ocurrió nada interesante. ¿Y tú?

- _Lo de siempre. Acabo de llegar a casa, estoy realmente agotado. Ah, he leído la carta de esa chica de primero, la que va a clase con Manami._

- ¿Ah, sí...?

- _Sí. Me ha sorprendido bastante, creía que se parecería a las otras cartas, pero por lo que dice parece sincera. Y sé quien es, resulta que es bastante mona, y muy popular. Y la verdad es que tiene una letra muy bonita._

¿Qué...?

No. No. No puede ser. Me está hablando de otra chica. No puede ser verdad. ¿Qué tiene esa chica para que de repente se interese por ella? ¿Y qué pasa con todo eso que me dijo en la azotea? Se supone que no le gustan ese tipo de chicas.

Vale, no pasa nada, seguro que sólo me lo está contando. Dentro de un rato se olvidará del tema, y volveremos a hablar de las mismas cosas de siempre.

Me equivoco.

Sé que exagero, pero no soporto escuchar lo que dice de esa chica. Son sólo unos pocos detalles acerca de lo que decía la carta, pero me pone enferma. Intento aguantar, de verdad que lo intento, pero al escucharle hablar empiezo a odiar a esa chica de primero. Seguro que en realidad es una chica muy simpática y agradable, y no tiene la culpa de esto -la tiene-. Pero la odio. La odio porque Jinpachi ha prestado atención a su carta. Me duele el pecho. De repente me da miedo lo que pueda pasar si en algún momento se acerca a hablar con Jin.

Qué horror, estoy celosa de una niña de primer año. Qué deprimente, es... No. La verdad, ya me da igual todo. Estoy celosa.

_No me hables de ella _-Pienso apresuradamente, sintiendo que me cuesta respirar cada vez que oigo su voz-. _No pienses en ella, no quiero pienses en esa chica mientras estás hablando conmigo. No quiero que empiece a gustarte una chica que no sea yo. No te acerques nunca a ella, no..._

- No salgas con ella -Digo sin darme cuenta, con voz angustiada.

Al escucharme, lo primero que hago por instinto es taparme la boca, mientras enrojezco hasta el punto que creo que me va a explotar la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea, ¿de verdad he dicho eso?!

_Ignóralo, ignora lo que acabo de decir, por favor..._

- Yo... no pensaba hacerlo. Parece una buena chica, pero no me interesa -Por su tono siento que no se ha dado cuenta, aunque yo tengo un nudo en la garganta de lo mal que me he quedado. Supongo que tengo suerte de que a veces sea tan estúpido como para no saber por qué he dicho algo así-. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. No -Contesto con nerviosismo, intentando disimular son conseguirlo-. No lo sé. Lo siento.

Cuelgo la llamada, y me contengo tanto como puedo para no tirar el móvil contra la pared. No me puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. ¡Por favor, si prácticamente le he dicho que me gusta! Le acabo de decir por teléfono que no quiero que salga con una chica que le ha mandado una carta. Le he dicho que no salga con ella cuando él ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Qué horror.

Soy despreciable, lo sé. No necesito excusarme, puedo admitir perfectamente que he sentido odio hacia esa chica porque estoy celosa. Suena tan horrible como estúpido.

No puedo evitar recuperar uno de los peores hábitos que tenía cuando era pequeña. Agarro uno de los cojines de mi cama, y me agacho para esconder la cara y gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Hace años lo hacía hasta que me quedaba afónica, y mi madre me castigaba por hacerlo. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero en verdad me ayuda a desahogarme, aunque sea sólo un poco. Grito durante unos largos minutos, sólo parando para respirar, y luego volviendo a gritar. Y luego me pongo a llorar. Me meto en la cama y lloro hasta que me duermo. Otra vez. Esto me está destrozando.

Salgo de casa muy temprano, para no encontrarme con Jinpachi, y me voy al instituto. Lo mismo que cuando rompí con él. Es odioso hacer algo así, lo sé, pero no puedo enfrentarme a él después de lo de anoche. Si lo hago me moriré. De verdad, me moriré.

Aun así, me resulta muy raro que aun no haya llegado. Nunca hemos llegado tarde cuando viene a buscarme a casa. Empieza a preocuparme que le haya pasado algo, no es normal que esté tardando tanto. Eso me puede mucho más que mi miedo a hablar con él, tanto, que salgo apresurada hasta la entrada del instituto para ver si llega o no. Me apoyo en el muro de la entrada para poder esperarle.

Aunque estoy nerviosa, puedo fijarme en que el cielo está comenzando a nublarse un poco. Por mucho que ya empiece a hacer calor a veces llueve. Me gusta la lluvia.

- Hanamiya-san -Me llama un chico de mi clase. Se acerca a mí con tranquilidad. No me molesta que se acerque, los chicos de mi clase no se me suelen declarar. No tengo que preocuparme-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, pregunta lo que quieras -Asiento con una sonrisa, girándome hacia él.

- Siempre he sentido curiosidad por algo. ¿De qué son esas marcas en tu mano?

En mi mano derecha tengo dos pequeñas cicatrices. No son demasiado llamativas, son dos puntos rugosos de un tono más rosado que mi piel. Poca gente que se fija, pero no tengo ningún problema en contar la historia que hay detrás cuando me preguntan.

- Son cicatrices, cuando era pequeña me mordió una serpiente venenosa -Explico con tranquilidad, alzando mi mano para que mi compañero pueda ver bien.

- ¿En serio te mordió una serpiente? ¿Qué pasó?

Le cuento mi pequeña anécdota, divirtiéndome con sus reacciones. La serpiente me mordió cuando tenía cuatro años. Estaba en la tienda de mis padres, mirando a todos los animales con atención y realmente entusiasmada porque en aquel entonces no iba muy a menudo. Reconozco que la culpa fue mía, fui demasiado curiosa y la pobre serpiente no esperaba que una niña molesta intentara cogerla. Así que me mordió. Por suerte mi padre pudo aplicarme primeros auxilios antes de que llegara la ambulancia, y por supuesto también tenía antídoto para el veneno. Pero las marcas siempre estarán en mi mano. La verdad es que no me importa demasiado.

Mi compañero me coge la mano para observar bien, e incluso para tocar la piel que cubre mis cicatrices. Me resulta extraño, y un poco incómodo. Pero sólo lo hace por curiosidad, así que no quiero responder de malas maneras. Siempre intento ser amable con los demás.

Sin embargo, el chico se sobresalta cuando alguien le agarra la muñeca, haciendo que me suelte.

- Las manos quietas -Dice Jin de repente, apareciendo a mi lado. No parece estar de mal humor, ni nada de eso. De hecho, tiene el mismo aspecto de siempre. Pero yo no puedo evitar sorprenderme al mirarle mientras él aparta a nuestro compañero de clase-. Está bien que te declares, pero nadie puede tocarla.

Matsumoto-kun -el chico- se sorprende como yo, pero luego empieza a mirarle con cara de pocos amigos. Eso ya no me extraña tanto.

- Ya decía yo que era muy raro no veros juntos -Dice él, haciendo que Jin le suelte la muñeca-. No eres su novio, pero aun la sigues a todas partes.

- Hombre, es que cuando no lo hago empiezan a rodearla los idiotas -Se mofa mi amigo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Jinpachi, no es lo que piensas... -Intento decirle, pero los dos me ignoran.

- Eres insoportable, Tôdô. Siempre estás rodeado de chicas, y las ignoras a todas. Y lo peor es que ella ya no es tu novia, y aun así no dejas que nadie se acerque. Si ella quisiera eso no habría cortado contigo, ¿no te parece?

- Matsumoto-kun, ya es suficiente -Digo en tono cortante a mi compañero, porque empiezo a temer que esto desencadene en una pelea, y más aun de una forma tan tonta. Pero de nuevo, soy ignorada. ¿Por qué me ignoran?

- Oye, oye, no hables de cosas de las que no tienes ni idea. El motivo de nuestra ruptura es algo entre Ei-chan y yo.

Vale, en eso sí que le doy la razón. El chico es un poco idiota metiéndose entre nosotros sin saber nada. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablar? Si hasta está diciendo que yo no quiero saber nada de Jin... Me está poniendo de los nervios, y la verdad es que me está costando mucho ser educada.

- El motivo no importa, pero lo que está claro es que tienes que dejarla en paz de una vez. Piénsalo, hoy incluso ha venido sola, y eso que venís juntos todos los días.

- Me estás sacando de quicio. Tú no sabes nada de nosotros. Y encima vas y te atreves a acercarte a ella con la excusa de querer ver las cicatrices de su mano.

No entiendo lo que está pasando con Jinpachi. Está muy extraño, nunca le había visto comportarse así. Casi parece que esté celoso de nuestro compañero. Sé que no es eso, por mucho que lo parezca, pero aun así resulta raro.

- Qué curioso, normalmente eres tú el que saca de quicio a los demás -Dice Matsumoto-kun para picarle-. En serio, no te soporto.

- ¿No me soportas a mí, o al hecho de que yo sea el único que sabe dónde tiene los lunares?

- ¡Jinpachi! -Exclamo de lo más espantada, sintiendo que me estoy poniendo más roja que nunca en toda mi vida. ¿Pero cómo puede mentir con tanta facilidad sobre algo así? Vale que están en medio de una pelea, o algo por el estilo, ¡pero es que esto es pasarse!

- No te pongas así, no he dicho nada tan terrible -Me dice, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo decir esa clase de cosas. De verdad que...-. Pero sí, amigo. Hemos estado juntos más de dos años, y hemos hecho cosas. Muchas.

Me tapo la cara con las manos de la vergüenza que estoy pasando. Además, la gente que está llegando al instituto también se está quedando mirando. Tal cual. Este es con diferencia el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. O sea, ¿se están peleando por mí de esta manera? Ni siquiera entiendo por qué rayos se están peleando por mí. Los chicos son tan idiotas.

Matsumoto-kun se pone rojo también, pero al contrario que yo, eso sólo hace que se enfade aun más. Al menos intenta no responder a la provocación de Jin.

- Eso a mí me da igual. ¿Pero sabes qué? Hanamiya-san no querrá ser tu amiga para siempre. Eso nunca sale bien. Ella empezará a salir con otros chicos, y se olvidará de ti para siempre. Te quedarás sólo. Tal vez entonces te des cuenta de que ser tan arrogante nunca te servirá de nada. Pero por mucho que dejes de ser tan insoportable, nunca podrás volver a estar con ella.

- ¡Cállate de una vez! -Le corto inmediatamente con mal humor, cosa que sorprende tanto a él como a todas las personas que están observando la escena. No quiero que siga diciendo esas cosas. No sabe nada. Si hace daño a Jin, nunca se lo perdonaré-. No hables de lo que no sabes, o...

No puedo seguir hablando, porque siento que alguien me coge de la cintura y me levanta. Jin me agarra apoyándome en su hombro, y mira a nuestro compañero con cara de pocos amigos, como si se estuviera intentando contener el asco que le tiene. Pero desde luego, no lo consigue. De todos modos yo no puedo prestar demasiada atención a esto, pasa demasiado rápido y yo estoy aturdida por lo que está haciendo al levantarme.

- ¡Ei-chan es mía! -Grita comenzando a correr conmigo encima, y de repente también señala con el dedo a los otros chicos de instituto- ¡Y nunca os la entregaré!

Yo sigo boquiabierta, sin poder creérmelo. Sin embargo, pronto siento como si me despertara y por supuesto se me suben los colores.

- Ji... Jinpachi, bájame -Digo con los nervios a flor de piel, tanto por estar encima encima suya como porque seguramente se me ve todo por debajo de la falda. Pero parece que Jin no me escucha. Eso me pone aun más nerviosa. Y también furiosa-. ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

Él se queda parado. Parece que por fin reacciona a mi voz después de tanto tiempo ignorándome, qué bien. Me deja sobre el suelo subiendo las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, y yo sin darme cuenta también dejo mis manos en sus brazos al bajarme. Él no dice nada, simplemente me mira a los ojos. Yo también le miro durante unos instantes, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que nuestro compañero de clase acaba de decir.

_Se olvidará de ti para siempre._

Me quedo sin respiración, y me aparto de Jinpachi para empezar a correr. Él me llama, pero no puedo girarme para mirarle, o me desmoronaré. Siento una fuerte presión en el pecho. Me duele. Me duele tanto que ni siquiera puedo concentrarme para saber adónde voy. Ni siquiera me fijo en todas las personas que me están mirando, algunos preocupados, otros sólo con curiosidad, porque es raro que la chica popular se ponga así. Pero estoy harta de todo esto.

No me doy cuenta de que sencillamente me dirijo a la biblioteca. No hay nadie, al menos no que yo pueda ver. Mejor. Dejo caer mis manos sobre una mesa provocando un golpe seco, y respiro hondo intentando relajarme. No puedo más. Creía que podría con todo esto, pero no soy tan fuerte como pensaba. No puedo soportarlo.

- Ei-chan, ¿qué te pasa? -Escucho la voz de Jinpachi a mi espalda, cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca despacio. Me ha seguido. Supongo que no me lo esperaba-. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, no hagas que me preocupe. ¿Por qué te has escapado de mí?

Dice todo eso mientras hace que me gire hacia él. Al ver mis ojos empañados, suspira con preocupación y me abraza, haciendo que apoye mi mejilla en su pecho, y acariciando mi pelo desenredándolo un poco. Yo siento que este contacto sólo empeorará lo que siento. Pero aun así, no me alejo de él.

- Lo que ha dicho Matsumoto-kun -Susurro, con la voz entrecortada.

- Venga, no le hagas caso a ese idiota, yo sé que eso no pasará. Tú no eres esa clase de persona.

Aun pegada a él, niego con la cabeza intentando aguantar, porque sé que como esto siga así pronto empezaré a llorar. No quiero llorar delante de él. Nunca me ha gustado que me vieran llorar, hasta tal punto que me aguantaba hasta que conseguía meterme a solas en la bañera. Y Jinpachi es la última persona que quiero que me vea hacer algo así.

- Lo que ha dicho es cierto. No porque yo vaya a hacerlo. Es lo que harás tú -Digo, finalmente confesando lo que pienso desde que Matsumoto-kun dijo esas palabras. Claro que yo nunca haría nada como eso. Y es horrible pensar así de Jin, lo sé, pero de verdad siento que es así-. Tarde o temprano saldrás con alguna otra chica, y te alejarás de mí. Te olvidarás de mí, y me quedaré sola.

- Ei-chan, no digas tonterías -Exclama él, aunque con una voz no demasiado alta. Creo que teme que haya alguien más que pueda escucharnos-. Sabes que yo nunca te dejaré, no estarás sola, siempre estaremos juntos.

- No es verdad.

- Sí que lo es. Créeme, tú eres la única chica que me importa -_Cállate. Por favor, no hables más, no digas cosas que en verdad no sientes_-. Siempre te digo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y lo digo completamente en serio. No me interesan las otras, sólo tú. No necesitamos a nadie más, tú y yo...

- ¡Ya basta! -Exclamo de repente, cortándole.

Me separo de él de golpe, y me giro para no mirarle a la cara. Sé que está sorprendido, le he dejado sin palabras. Me da igual. No puedo, de verdad que no puedo aguantarlo más.

- ¡Para...! Deja de ser tan cruel. Estoy cansada de todo esto, no hagas esas estúpidas bromas nunca más.

- ¿Por qué piensas que son bromas?

- Porque yo no te gusto -Le suelto sin más, como si fuera un reproche, pero aun así sin mirarle. No puedo hacerlo. Siento que de repente se me para el corazón. Es como si ya no latiera.

Ya ni siquiera me paro a pensar en lo que estoy diciendo. No me importa, que lo sepa de una vez, y así deje de hacerme tanto daño. Ya me da igual todo, incluso si por saber lo que siento por él deja de ser mi amigo. Yo no quiero ser su amiga.

Me imagino que debe de estar demasiado sorprendido. Sin embargo, la sorprendida soy yo en cuanto siento sus brazos rodeándome. Me abraza por los hombros, apretándome de espaldas contra él y apoyando la mejilla en mi pelo con fuerza.

- Tonta. Claro que me gustas -Dice en voz baja, con un tono que nunca antes había oído.

- Te gusto como amiga. Pero no es lo que yo quiero, no me refiero a eso.

- Yo tampoco.

Ese tono de voz que nunca había escuchado hace que mi corazón vuelva a latir. No quiero que me haga daño, pero aun así lo único que de verdad quiero es creer en sus palabras.

Ninguno de los dos decimos nada. Creo que es porque ya hemos dicho lo que necesitábamos decir. De repente es como si me hubiera quedado sin fuerzas. Me tiemblan las piernas, y siento como si me fuera a caer de un momento a otro. Pero Jinpachi no me permite hacerlo. Me cuesta pensar, y casi parece imposible reaccionara todo esto. No sé cómo, pero alzo mis manos para posarlas en sus brazos, aun rodeándome. Las lágrimas salen solas, haciéndome bajar la cabeza y humedeciendo la tela de su chaqueta.

Es increíble.

**Continuará**


End file.
